Stirring Up a Storm
by Syluk
Summary: The last thing Law remembered was dying. Yet now he found himself staring at a familiar face. A face that belonged to a person long dead, but very much alive again. Cora-san. If this was a second chance, Law would do anything to save him, to protect his smile and his kindness, or die trying. (Law Time Travel One-shot)


This is a therapeutic fic that I decided to write after bawling my eyes out at the first mention of Cora-san while rewatching Dressrosa Arc. Nothing too special, but I hope those who like Law and Corazon as much as I do, will enjoy this :)

* * *

 **Betawork done by DemonicWhispers!**

* * *

 **Stirring Up a Storm**

* * *

"Trafalgar D. Water Law."

The last thing he remembered was dying. Bleeding out in the snow on some winter island in the New World. Cold snowflakes still left phantom touches on his face.

"Huh?"

"I really shouldn't be telling you this. I don't go by a code name like you two, so my name itself doesn't change. D is a secret and Water was my mother's name. For generations, my family–"

Voices reached his ears, just distant, muted echoes. With a start, he realized that one of those voices actually belonged to him. Despite it, he felt bodiless.

"How boring! This is not fun at all."

"Yeah!"

"Wasn't it you guys who bugged me for it?!"

A sudden jerk up when someone grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him into the air jolted Law into full awareness. His eyes snapped open, confusion and uncertainty welling inside him, as he tried to grasp the situation.

Looking around, Law took in his surroundings, too out of it to react to the fact that he was still being held by his shirt. He noticed two kids staring at him with pity written all over their faces. A dark-haired girl and a big, rotund boy. Law could swear that he had seen them somewhere, but where?

As the person who carried him rounded the corner, an answer finally clicked in his head. Baby 5 and Buffalo! Though why they looked like kids was beyond him.

Law felt strange himself. The buildings seemed bigger, streets wider, passersby more intimidating. There was a familiar sense of weakness in his body, but he couldn't put a finger on what exactly it was at this moment. He glanced at his own hand, and his eyes grew wide.

His skin was pale, covered with white patches.

Before Law could comprehend that, he was tossed into an empty alley. His battle instincts kicked in, and he landed on his feet, sliding backward from a momentum. Once he stopped, his head whipped up to glare at his assailant.

A tall person had his back turned to him, and Law could see only a black feathered coat hanging from his shoulders.

Law's heart stilled and then restarted, reaching a frightening speed in an instant, threatening to burst from his chest. His hands started to tremble, but soon his whole frame was shaking.

He knew who it was. God, how could he forget his hero, his second father, the person he adored and loved more than the world itself?

"What you said before… was that the truth?"

Law's breath hitched. Just how many years had it been since the last time he heard that voice?

"That your name is D… If it's true, you need to get out of here. Get away from Doffy!" The man turned around, the expression on his face as desperate as his tone. "Do you understand, Law?! You shouldn't be anywhere near him!"

 _Cora-san!_

Law tried to remember how to breathe, totally stunned as the name bounced around inside his skull. "This…" he whispered. "This is impossible."

Corazon sat down on the nearby stairs and sighed. "It's not impossible. I never said that I became mute. Everyone just thinks so."

Law looked at himself, at his arms, then back at Corazon. He was a kid again. A kid dying from Amber Lead Syndrome. He didn't even have his Devil Fruit powers yet. But at the same time, Law could clearly remember dying from numerous injuries, bleeding out, years away from this moment. An unexpected ambush simply overwhelmed him and his crew, and they were unable to hold out until Straw Hats arrived.

"You have to get out of here, Law! Don't become a monster like my brother!"

So, what exactly was this? Sorcery, conjured by the enemy? Illusion, created by his deteriorating brain? Or maybe the afterlife? Did he have to live through Cora-san's death over and over again, unable to change the man's fate, and wallow in his own helplessness and despair forever?

It appeared that his prolonged silence and shocked staring were finally noticed by Corazon because he frowned. "Law, can you hear me?"

If Law learned anything from Monkey D. Luffy, it was to spit in the face of logic and go against the enemy with everything he had, even if the enemy was time and fate itself. Cora-san wanted to protect him because of the name D, so Law would use all the craziness that came with it to protect him in return.

First things first, Law needed to get Cora-san away from Doflamingo. The stupid man was risking blowing his own cover to save a brat like him. What did he do last time? Oh, right. He had to force Cora-san to kidnap him again.

Law's lips quirked up into an easy smirk, and his amber eyes ignited with a focused purpose. "Loud and clear."

He really couldn't recall how exactly this conversation went last time, but he didn't care. It was longer though, he remembered that. Baby 5 and Buffalo would spy on them soon, therefore it was too dangerous to dawdle any longer. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said. _I know exactly what you're trying to do_. "I'm gonna die soon anyway, so nothing I do really matters." _Except saving you, even if it costs me my life_.

"Get out of here and look for a cure!"

"There is none!" _There is one, and you'll help me get it, so that I have means to protect you,_ Law thought with a grin as he turned around and sprinted away from the alley. "I'm gonna tell Doflamingo that you can talk! About your fruit powers too!"

Corazon jumped to his feet startled. "H-How do you know that I'm a fruit user?!"

Law glanced over his shoulder, with his eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion. Oh. Cora-san actually didn't use his powers in front of him this time because he wasn't loud enough. Ah, well. "I guessed!" he laughed. "And you fell for it!"

"Don't do it!" Corazon demanded, rushing after him. "Damn brat!"

Law smoothly ducked under his kick. The blond staggered, caught off guard, slipped, and crashed into a trash container.

Law winced, hoping that he didn't get hurt too much. He flew out of the alley and straight into the Buffalo, bounced off of his stomach, and ended up on the ground.

Being small sucked.

Ignoring laughs from two kids, Law peeked back into the alley. The hair on his neck instantly stood up, because Cora-san looked pissed. As in, I'm-gonna-wring-your-neck pissed. Law was on his feet and fleeing as fast as his 12 years old body could manage.

Merry chase around the city didn't last long due to Corazon losing the kid in the crowd (and setting himself on fire while tripping in the process). After asking some passersby for directions, Law arrived at the port and found the ship of Donquixote Pirates. He was just a step away from the stairs leading up to it, when suddenly someone yanked him up by the collar of his shirt again. He was lifted high above the ground and a sight of Corazon's livid face met his eyes.

Fear pooled in Law's gut. At this point in time, this wasn't Cora-san he knew and loved so much, not really. He was a Marine officer, working undercover in order to stop his crazy older brother, and he just threatened to spill the beans about his secrets.

"Corazon!"

They both stiffened at the sound of Doflamingo's voice. Corazon's furious expression morphed into one of devastating dread as he glanced up at his brother and then quickly back at Law. The brat just needed to open his mouth, scream all his secrets out, and he would be done in.

But Law said nothing. His eyes were fixed on the older Donquixote, and there was so much hate, resentment, and murderous intent bleeding into his glare that it momentarily stunned Corazon.

"You're back. And Law's with you, I see," Doflamingo spoke calmly, oblivious of the thoughts of the two persons he had addressed. "Good. We need to set sail, it's the Navy HQ again. They know we're here!" He turned to walk away. "Hurry up!"

Law let out a sigh and folded his arms as he stared at Corazon in defiance. "I won't tell him, I owe you this much," he said flippantly and then continued in the same tone, "And killing me is really not worth it, the Amber Lead poisoning will do it for you."

Corazon clenched his teeth, almost biting the cigarette in half. Without saying a word, he swung his arm back to his side, eliciting a scared yelp from the boy.

Law really hated to be so small and manhandled so easily. But as they entered the ship and Corazon walked directly to his own quarters with him still in his grasp, he allowed a small grin slip on his lips.

* * *

 **-2 months later-**

Hospitals were exhausting. Despite Law being an adult in a child's body and having a hardened pirate's mentality, it hit him hard. Trying to convince Cora-san that this endeavor was futile, turned out to be the same as asking Straw Hat to follow a plan – plainly impossible.

So, Law endured.

But the glares, the screams, name calling, pointing fingers were wearing him out. On top of that, he was too stressed, planning and thinking all the time, trying to remember everything that had happened on Minion Island that night, every detail, all their actions and moving of different parties. All that piled up and brought back restless sleep and worst of all – nightmares.

After one more hospital fiasco – and, honestly, Law was too drained to count them anymore – they fled to the sea and stopped at a small, uninhabited island for the night.

Once Cora-san fell asleep, Law sat up in his bedroll. He didn't want to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw snow and blood and Cora-san lying in the middle of it, he heard gunshots and the laugh, that cruel, soulless cackling, and that creepy smile, and pink feathers...

There were only so much of those dreams his sanity could take before it shattered beyond repair. But it was fine. If he could save Cora-san, all of this was worth the trouble.

Law looked at sleeping Cora-san. Unconsciously, his fist clenched and tears sprung to his eyes, but he willed them away. There was no time to cry. Cora-san was still alive, and world be damned if he wouldn't keep it that way. This second chance – he would definitely not waste it.

The night was quite chilly and Corazon slept wrapped into his black feathered coat. Law stared at him for a while, hesitating. A slight hue of pink spread across his cheeks as he stood up and stepped closer. He carefully lifted one edge of the coat and snuggled next to the man's side. It was childish and embarrassing, he knew, especially for a guy approaching his 30s.

Well, screw that, he _was_ a child right now after all and there was no one else around to witness his actions.

Enveloped in a sense of warmth and safety, Law finally fell asleep in peace.

* * *

Corazon woke up, unsure what exactly disturbed his sleep. He didn't move, just laid there for a while, listening to his surroundings. The air was filled with usual nightly noises of wilderness and sea waves crashing into the shore. Nothing seemed out of place.

Corazon turned his head to the side. The fire was out, leaving only smoldering embers. His eyes widened when his gaze fell on Law's bedroll. Law's _empty_ bedroll.

He jolted up into a sitting position, panic rising inside him like a tidal wave. And that was then he felt something latched at his side. Confused, Corazon lifted the edge of his coat to peak under it. He froze at the sight, afraid to even breath.

Law was asleep, curled like a little kitten, snuggling to Corazon's side. One hand clutched his shirt in a desperate grip and a visible tension marred his face. Law murmured something under his breath, too quiet and incoherent to understand before a tear rolled down his pale cheek.

Corazon felt his heart breaking.

After pulling his cap off, he ran fingers through his hair, staring down at the boy.

He had prepared himself to face numerous escape attempts when he took Law away from his older brother. He never was gentle with him, with neither of the kids. It always hurt him to be so abusive, every strike or kick chipping off bits of his own soul. In the end, scaring those children into leaving was worth losing the peace of his mind.

Law was such a strange child. Corazon still couldn't wrap his mind around the sudden change of his behavior and attitude. He became so serious, so silent, constantly on guard, always vigilant, taking the world around him with eyes calculating and sharp and full of something he couldn't decipher.

And those nightmares were scaring the hell out of him. It was even worse that only once Law woke up screaming. Usually, he suffered through it in silence, alone, lying awake during nights and only sometimes dozing off on the boat in the middle of the sea. Law never asked for help. And Corazon felt powerless to do anything.

Law mumbled in his sleep again and more tears fell, fingers curling more tightly around a handful of Corazon's shirt.

This time though, Corazon managed to catch one word in the boy's sleep talk, and it seemed like an air froze in his lungs.

 _Cora-san_.

Law never called him that, ever. The kid hadn't uttered his name at all after they left Donquixote Pirates. Not even once. Corazon figured that it was because he hated him, Law had no reasons not to. But this... this contradicted everything he thought about the boy.

Law was hurting immensely and still could show so much trust in the idiot who forced him to live through his tragedy over and over again.

The tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down Corazon's face. His chin trembled and some salty drops fell from it and splashed on the back of Law's palm.

Law stirred. "Huh? Wuh?" he muttered with a drowsy voice as his eyes reluctantly fluttered open. Hearing silent sobs, he instantly became alert, his body shot upward, ready for action. Any leftover sleepiness vanished faster than wisps of smoke dissipate from a cigarette.

Law whipped his head up to look at Corazon and his eyes widened in alarm. "Cora-san! What happened?! Are you hurt?!" words came tumbling out of his mouth in an anxious rush. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed, turning rigid, cold – merciless. "Is it Doflamingo?" he asked in a dangerously low voice. He quickly scanned the surroundings, but found nothing suspicious. A puzzled frown creased his face as his gaze flickered back to the blond. "…Cora-san?"

"L-Law… Y-You…" Corazon stuttered, gawking at the boy with practically stars shooting out of his eyes which made Law uncomfortable. "Y-You haven't said my name from the moment we left Doffy!"

Law blinked. Really? He didn't notice.

"And now you've called me Cora-san!"

"If you don't like it, I can call you Coraz–"

"No!" Corazon promptly interrupted, seemingly horrified by that idea. "No, no! I just… I'm just so happy!" His mouth stretched into a stupid grin. "Call me Cora-san again!"

Law tugged his hat down, but it did nothing to hide his small, fond smile. "No way," he said.

Corazon started. Was that a teasing note in his tone? "Law!" he gushed, swooping a boy into his embrace.

"Waah!"

"You'll live! We'll definitely find a cure! I'm gonna cure your disease! Believe me!"

"No! Wait! Let go of me!" Law squirmed, struggling to free himself from a giant bear hug to no avail. "Okay! I give up, Cora-san! Hey! Let me go! I believe you! Cora-saaaaaan!"

* * *

 **-4 more months later, Minion Island-**

Waiting was the worst. And his weakened limbs. And the pain. And the fever that made him dizzy…

Everything in this situation was horrible.

Especially letting Cora-san go alone when Law knew in what kind of state he would come back. But there was nothing he could do. Amber Lead ate at his body, and even now he felt poison eroding his inner organs. Last time he collapsed, unable to endure the pain, this time his adult mind kept him going.

However, it still wasn't enough.

At this point, Law was just a liability, so he had to let Cora-san do the saving first. And as much as he was a D, he also was a cunning ex-Warlord who had plans for even the smallest deviation from the main plan (except when Straw Hats were involved; he now firmly believed that they were out of this world and thus local logic just couldn't keep up with them), so while his heart was screaming profanities at him for allowing Cora-san to get injured for his sake, he listened to his brain and preserved his stamina.

It was quiet. Snowflakes lazily drifted down from the sky, covering the trees and ghostly corpses of the abandoned buildings with its white purity. Law sat on the stairs, staring at the top of the hill impassively, hunched under his cloak around the shoulders. He already scavenged the surrounding houses for bandages or anything that could be used as a dressing to the wounds earlier. Now, he just had to wait.

Soon, the earth shook from the soundless explosion. After a moment, several gunshots echoed in the air. An excruciatingly long half an hour later, Law saw a big, black blob, slowly trekking towards his spot. His heartbeat increased. Nothing had changed so far, Cora-san still got hurt.

"Law," Corazon said the moment he noticed the boy waiting for him. A wide grin spread across his face as he lifted a Devil Fruit to show him. "Look, look! I got it!"

"That's great, but we need to take care of your injuries."

The man seemed startled. "But–"

"Now, Cora-san!" Law demanded as he turned around and walked towards the entrance of the house where he left all the supplies. "We won't be able to run away with you bleeding out."

When Law was like that, even Corazon didn't dare to speak against him. He learned just how scary Law can be when some poor bastards tried to mug them. Besides, the boy was right, so Corazon shut up and obediently followed him inside.

While Corazon settled himself down on the floor in the middle of the soundproof bubble, Law ate his Devil Fruit. Ignoring the disgusting taste on his tongue and that stupid grin of the clumsy idiot, he prepared the bandages and looked at his protector's bloody torso.

Law's heart trembled, but his hands did not. He lifted his left arm, trying to sense the power of the fruit. He furrowed his brow when he felt nothing.

"You silly child," Corazon laughed softly, his big palm resting on the top of Law's head. "It doesn't work like that."

Something burst inside him, a familiar energy gathered under his control, and Law smirked. "No, Cora-san, this is exactly how it works," he replied. "Room."

A blue, transparent dome enveloped them, and Corazon's jaw dropped. "This is amazing, Law!" he cheered. "You're amazing!"

"Don't move," Law grumbled as he eyed the wounds. He concentrated, his hands gliding above the skin, feeling all the shrapnel stuck in Corazon's flesh. "It'll sting," he warned before immediately pulling all of them out at once.

Corazon groaned, clenching his teeth. In awed fascination, he watched as the boy threw away fragments of bullets that only mere seconds before were inside him.

Law let out a relieved sigh. The room shrunk and disappeared, his vision blurred, and he rubbed his eyes. Even such a small operation took almost all of his energy. It was pathetic. "Cora-san, we need to–" he began, reaching for the bandages.

The man was faster. "I can do it myself," he stated. "You should rest, Law. And then we're gonna get out of here!"

"Yeah," Law whispered, a tired smile curling on his lips. "Together…" Feeling a sudden overwhelming urge to sleep, he couldn't fight it anymore as his eyelids fluttered shut and his breathing started to even out and slow down.

* * *

A crash into the ground and searing pain at the side of his head pulled Law into fuzzy awareness. His head swam and he moaned, instinctively touching the aching spot. Fingers made contact with the distinct warmth and wetness of the blood.

Law's eyes shot open, adrenaline instantly pumping through his veins, giving a boost of strength to his exhausted body. Something was wrong, very _very_ wrong. He looked around wildly, heart threatening to jump through his throat and out into a chilly air.

Cora-san was down, black feathers scattered around in the red snow. A man in a marine uniform was towering over him, black hair in a bowl cut and sausage stuck on his cheek slightly moving as he lifted his leg for a kick...

Vergo!

Law's heart stopped, blood froze, mind went blank. And then unbelievable wrath lit up like a fire inside him. All of the fury ripped out of him in a roar, "ROOM!" The cool rush of the _room_ expanding did nothing to abate the emotions running high.

Cora-san suddenly vanished from there he was, and Vergo's leg shattered the rock that appeared in his place. Not giving a man even a second to gather his bearings, Law threw a small stone at him and switched places with it when it was in a proper position, his right arm drawn back, fingers spread out and half curled. "Scalpel!" He thrust his palm forward.

Pushed by an invisible power, Vergo's heart popped from his back, soaring through the air in an arc. It was about to hit the ground, when it disappeared and landed into Law's hand instead. Law himself had already teleported to the side of absolutely flabbergasted Corazon.

The heart pulsed in a completely normal rhythm as if it wasn't just cut out of its owner's chest. Law smiled, menacing and sharp and twisted with a dark satisfaction. "Vergo," he spoke, his tone deadly. "You won't hurt Cora-san anymore."

"L-Law, you– that's–" Corazon stuttered as he stared at the beating heart with wide eyes.

Vergo straightened up, his face as stoic as ever. "So, you're Law from the White Town," he said, seemingly unbothered by the loss of his heart. "I heard about you."

Law's smile morphed into a sneer. He hated this guy. He hated him so much. It was his fault, his fault all the way! "No one will touch Cora-san. Not Doflamingo. Not you." He proceeded to squeeze the heart. It wasn't enough to kill the man – his grip was too small – but it was enough to cause him pain. Law stared gleefully how Vergo's face contorted into a grimace.

Suddenly, darkness pressed on Law's consciousness and he swayed. Too much energy had been used today while his health was at its possible lowest.

Seeing a momentary opening, Vergo shot forward with his arm reared for a punch, his whole body turning black.

"Law!" Corazon yelled out in alarm, struggling to his feet.

The room was still up. A small pebble that Law quickly pulled out of his pocket suddenly turned into a jagged piece of rock. It slid deep into the heart like it was just a chunk of butter.

Vergo grunted and fell to his knees, Haki fading. His heart spasmed, spewing blood out of its puncture hole. The man opened his mouth, but no words came out. With his hand gripping his chest, he dropped to the ground, unmoving.

Law felt the heart slowing until it twitched for the last time. He tossed it aside as his room shrunk into nothingness. He didn't really care how Vergo came upon them; the essential thing was that he was dead now.

More importantly…

"Cora-san, are you okay?" Law asked as he turned around. Worry lacing his voice was unmistakable.

"Law, how–" Corazon's questions stuck in his throat when he noticed that the boy was barely keeping himself upright. With a stubborn furrow on his brow, Law stared at him, waiting. A soft smile slipped on Corazon's lips. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Good…" Law exhaled, allowing exhaustion drag him into its darkness. "That's… good," he murmured before collapsing.

Huge, gentle hands caught him before he could hit the cold ground.

* * *

As Law roused from a heavy slumber he was first aware of the salty fragrance. He could feel a rhythmic swaying under him and the coolness of the air on his face, though his body was pleasantly warm. Soft feathers tickled his nose, and he reached to rub at it.

The events of Minion Island rushed to the forefront of Law's mind and within seconds he was on his feet, eyes wide, a terror-stricken yell ripping out of his throat, "Cora-san?!"

Corazon who had been calmly staring at the horizon on the other side of the boat jumped in fright. "Law!" he exclaimed in panic. "What's wron– Ah!" His foot slipped on a seemingly normal spot of the boat's floor and his giant body descended down with a bang.

The boat rocked violently, barely avoiding capsizing and throwing the two Devil Fruit users into the sea. Law was thrown on his butt, back into the feathered coat.

Corazon grimaced at his aggravated injuries, then he heard laughter. Stunned, he looked at the boy and blinked. Law was laughing; such a happy, carefree sound, full of life and delight. A sound Corazon never heard from him before, and a sound he would agree to wait a thousand years to hear again.

It was a laughter that Law could feel in his lungs, so hard that it took his breath away. The lack of oxygen didn't matter though. All the anguish and distress of the past few months – no, the past few decades – melted like snowballs under the desert heat.

Because he did it! Law saved his most important person! He fought against the currents of time and fate and emerged victorious!

Cora-san was alive!

A blessed relief washed over him. For a single moment, nothing else mattered. He lost the tightness in his chest and the muscles in his body relaxed. After all that had occurred, he felt hope blossoming inside him.

Cora-san was alive.

His laughter subsided into quiet chuckles.

Cora-san was alive...

Chuckles died soon after, and Law's lips twitched down into a frown. Tears gathered in his eyes, and this time he was powerless to stop them. Perhaps, he didn't even want to stop them. He was so, _so_ relieved. And at the same time, he was angry. Angry at himself, at Cora-san, at the Navy, at the World Government, at the whole world itself.

"Law!" Corazon panicked again. "What happened? Are you in pain? Law! Talk to me, Law!" When he got no reply, just more tears, the blond scooped the boy into his arms. "Hey, everything's fine now. Doflamingo is not here and you'll live. Don't cry, Law. Please," he pleaded, running a hand soothingly across Law's back. "Or at least tell me what's wrong, how can I help."

"You idiot!" Law shouted, but there was no real bite in his tone. "Idiot!" he repeated, throwing a meek punch at the man's chest. "Why?! Why would you risk your life for me?!" He punched him again. "My name– The D is not worth it!" Another punch landed on Corazon's chest. This time Law didn't pull his trembling hand away, instead clutching the man's shirt in a desperate grip. " _I am_ not worth it…"

"I don't care about your name anymore," Corazon said quietly, his mouth curving into a soft, benign smile. "I did it because I love you, Law."

Law sobbed. Corazon just held him tightly as he fell apart in his embrace. He knew that this tragic boy needed to let out all those pent-up emotions, so he shielded him while he was in such a vulnerable state. And he would keep doing it until he would die.

Law calmed down after half an hour, but he wasn't in a hurry to leave the safe and warm spot on Cora-san's chest. The boat was drifting in the middle of the North Blue, gently rocking on the calm waves. The sun dipped closer to the horizon, painting the water with a brilliant golden light.

Law started to doze off and he shook himself awake. There was one more thing he wanted to do. He moved under Corazon's arms and the man let him go. Law slid to stand on the boat's floor, brushing across his still running nose with his sleeve. His breakdown was so embarrassing. Good thing that no one else was around to witness that. He peeked at Cora-san.

The blond watched him, an expression of genuine affection plastered across his face.

Law instantly turned away, tugging his hat down. "I..." He hesitated. Just how many times had he dreamed of saying it to this man? How many times did those dreams end right after that, usually with Cora-san dying in some macabre and bloody way?

Law took a deep breath and faced Corazon with all the determination that he could muster, his heart hammering inside his ribcage. "…I love you too, Cora-san."

Corazon blinked. It took him a second to digest what the boy said. But when he did, his eyes widened so much that they threatened to fall out of their sockets, and his jaw dropped.

Annoyance fluttered over Law's features and his eyebrow twitched. "What's up with that face?!"

Slowly, Corazon's mouth closed and smoothed into his usual stupid grin.

Law huffed.

"Where do you want to go now, Law?" Corazon asked cheerfully after a moment. "We're free to do whatever we want!"

"First, we need to find a safe place, so that I could finish getting rid of Amber Lead from my body," Law said, glowering at the discolored back of his hand. "It… won't be a pleasant experience. Some remote island would be the best." Corazon seemed startled, but didn't comment. The boy glanced at him and smirked. "After that? Well, I want to become a Yonko."

"Y-Yonko?!"

"Yes. Yonko will do," Law confirmed casually. "Though I still want to find One Piece."

Thinking about it, he might as well ally himself with Straw Hat again. He was a good ally to have, definitely preferable than being his enemy. A headache he could already feel building up from the mere thought of dealing with that crazy crew was worth it in the end. Maybe, knowing what to expect, he won't be dragged into their pace this time around.

In some way, he owed Straw Hat. If not for him, Law wouldn't have ended up in that winter island. He wouldn't have died. He wouldn't have gotten a second chance to save Cora-san.

He could even save Fire Fist. It wouldn't be impossible to sneak into the battlefield again and snatch the two brothers right from under the Navy's nose with his fruit powers. The idea brought a wicked smile on Law's face. _That_ would definitely put a wrench in the World Government's plans. And he never was against doing something to piss them off.

Corazon was staring at him, and Law raised an eyebrow. "What? Did you expect me to become a Marine like you?" The man paled. Before he could say anything, Law continued, "It's fine, Cora-san. I knew from the start."

"…You did?"

"Of course. You weren't very subtle, you know."

Corazon rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "Oh, by the way," he suddenly spoke as if just remembered something, "how did you know how to use the Op-Op fruit?"

Law stared at him blankly. "I don't know. I was desperate. It was an accident," he lied without batting an eye.

"Really?"

"Yes," Law smirked. "My powers are cool. Much cooler than yours."

Corazon's shoulders slumped. "Can't argue with that…" he admitted with a defeated sigh before perking up again. "But no one can have such a quiet sleep like me!"

Law chuckled, "Yeah, yeah." Then he turned away from the pouting Cora-san and looked at the faraway horizon, his smirk widening into a sharp grin and his amber eyes gleaming with something wild and dangerous. "Let's just see how big of a storm I can stir up."


End file.
